


Slurred Lines

by Barefootandbookish



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Chloe decker - Freeform, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Humor, Lucifer - Freeform, Lucifer Morningstar - Freeform, Trixie - Freeform, a little fluff, chloe x lucifer, drunk lucifer, possible multi chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barefootandbookish/pseuds/Barefootandbookish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trixie finds a drunk Lucifer passed out in her bed, leaving Chloe to care for a barely aware, and chatty devil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slurred Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Small scene that popped into my head in the middle of the night. I may pick this up and take it farther. Not sure yet. Would love opinions on it!

"Mom?" Trixie's voice sounded worried.

"Coming, monkey. What is it?" Chloe called as she headed toward her daughters room.

Nothing more had to be said as Chloe followed Trixie's out stretched finger to the sleeping man in her tiny bed.

"Beatrice that yo-you? What are you doing in my my roooom?" Lucifer asked, his tongue heavy in his mouth. He lifted a stuffed teddy from her bed, examined it, and promptly stuffed it under his head.

"You've got to be kidding me." Chloe stomped into the room and grabbed him by his collar, "Up!" She ordered.

The drunken devil looked up at her, his eyes unable to focus, "Chloe you're here too!" He slurred.

For once her work experience came in handy against Lucifer. Chloe pushed him upwards , and gripped his hands behind his back, with one shove he was up and out of the bed. "Come on you're coming with me."

"Ohh now it'sa real party."

"Shut up." Chloe jerked him forward directing out of the room. She looked toward her daughter,  "I'll be back in a minute, sweetie."

Chloe hauled Lucifer across the house and into her room. She shoved him down onto her bed and collapsed next to him, massaging her biceps. He had to be twice her size and total dead weight.

"I'm drunk," Lucifer moaned, his eyes falling shut.  

"I know."

"Your bed is nice." Lucifer cradled a pillow in his arms, "and it smells like you."

"Don't get used to it."

Chloe slipped out of bed and back to Trixie’s room, tucking her in for the night.

"Mom, is he dying?" Trixie asked, her bottom lip quivered.

Chloe pulled a blanket up over Trixie’s shoulders and kissed her forehead. "Not dying, just stupid. Get some sleep, monkey. I’ll see you in the morning."

Out in the living room, Chloe sighed. Her body ached and she wanted sleep, but Trixie’s bed was full, and the couch looked terribly uncomfortable. “Ugh, I’m going to regret this,” she said as she made her way back to her room.

As quietly as she could she slipped under the cover’s next to a drunken Lucifer.  Just as she thought she’d managed to sneak in without waking him, he threw his arm over her shoulder.

“Chloe, thank you…I’m sorry.”

“Just go to sleep.”

“No you don’t understand. Chloe, I…I love..”  His words drifted off, turning into soft snores.

Was he really about to say that he loved…her? No, he couldn’t.  She shook the thought from her mind. Chloe was certain he couldn’t love anyone but himself. And maybe Maze.  She flipped out the lamp and tossed a pillow over her head. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lucifer raised his head and quickly regretted it. "Bloody hell," he complained, pinching his temples. He hadn't been this hungover in ages. 

Next to him a sleeping figure stirred. _Shit, now what have I went and done_. "Please don't be under age" he muttered as he pulled back the covers.

He heaved a sigh of relief, "Chloe!"

Chloe jumped up, slapping away his hands.

"Did we?"

"Absolutely not."

"Aww.” He pouted, “That’s disappointing. Though I’d like to remember it when we do.”  

“What? Lucifer, no.” Chloe pushed her hair back into a pony tail, “You passed out in Trixie’s bed. Who by the way is completely traumatized and will probably never touch an alcoholic drink in her life.”

"You're welcome?"

A knock at the kitchen door cut the conversation short. "Stay put."

"Dan what are you doing here?" Chloe asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"It's my day with Trixie." He looked over her shoulder, his face flared red. "What the hell is he doing here? And why is he wrapped in your bed sheet?"

“It’s not like that, Dan.”

“That’s what you said last time.”

“Don’t worry, Daniel. I fear she’s telling the truth,” Lucifer chimed.

Chloe leaned her head against the door, blocking Dan’s view of Lucifer. “He was drunk, okay?”

"Whatever just get Trixie so I can get the hell out of here."

After Trixie and Dan had left Chloe found Lucifer back her room, his face buried into her pillows.

She slapped at his shoulder, "I told you to stay put."

"And what? Miss all the fun? I think not." 

Chloe shut herself in the closet, getting ready for the day.  The thought of the words he almost muttered tugged at her mind.  Maybe she should ask, but she just couldn’t get herself too. He probably wouldn’t remember anyways.

Instead she said, "Just promise me, next time you drink yourself in a coma you'll stay away from Trixie and her stuffed animals."

"Don’t worry, love. Next time I’ll make your bed my first choice." He winked.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
